Kingdom Hearts:Rise of the new Keyblade Masters
by DarkSaiyajinPrinceRyoken
Summary: Four new Keyblade Masters have risen throughout the universe!With each of their fates uniting, the mysterious Organiztion XXVII have risen This is a literaly long minichapter story with either 1st or 3rd person point of views enjoy and review plz!
1. Chapter 1

It has been 2 years since Sora, Kairi and Riku left Destiny islands for a second time after receiving a letter from King Mickey, and not much has happened since then and things have been getting kind of boring around Destiny Islands. Clowde sat down, leaning against a tree and gave off a bid sigh, looking towards the sunset, when 2 other guys walked up towards him.  
At another place, in an alley of a town known as Twilight Town, A man jumped out of the wall through some sort of portal clenching something in his hands, he wore a long black cloak which covered most of his face and slightly dragged on the ground and to then run away. Then two other cloaked figures emerged from the wall, one looked to the other and leaped away.


	2. Chapter 2

Then a big flash of light came out of nowhere in the middle part of Twilight Town and when it faded away, a man with a giant sword appeared...

"Whata?!" The mysterious swordsman said, "Where the hell am I? First I was fighting the Ancient Weapon in Ivalice and now I'm here??" He was confused as ever. His name, Ryoken Uramaki the sole survivor and former leader of the famous clan of the most powerful swordsmans in all of Ivalice. He has long, black spiky hair, a black scarf/cape that covers the lower part of his face, and a long heavy sword known as the Ultima Blade...

"Your destiny has barely begun Uramaki, Ryoken..." A strange voice said

"Huh? Who said that?!" Ryoken jumped and pulled out his sword, "This place is getting weird, I need to find a way to go back to Ivalice, find Hiru and Clowde, and destroy the Weapon once and for all!!" 

"NO... WHAT YOU SEE NOW IS REAL... THERE IS NO TURNING BACK... ALL THE EVENTS OF YOU PAST ARE NOW DEAD... NOW YOUR NEW DESTINY OF BEING PART OF SAVING THIS WORLD HAS NOW BEGUN..." The strange voice for out of nowhere yelled

"No turning back... and everything I worked so hard for, avenging my clan, destroying the Ancient Weapon are now meaningless memories of a past that won't exist anymore? Also, a new destiny of saving this world... sounds weird but whatever, destiny or not, I have to deal with it now and now it seems this world needs me so I have to put everything and everyone I cared about aside..." Ryoken said now convinced of this new path and setted out wandering around the city for clues...


	3. Chapter 3

Back at Destiny Islands, the two children sat next to him, one guy, and one girl. 

"Hey Waka, Bloom"

"hey" they said

"Sigh, its just getting so boring here, with the guys gone, I wasn't even there, god why did I have to get grounded?"

Suddenly another huge light appeared on the horizon like no other, Waka stood up.

"Gasp that's it, that's the same light I was on the day of the storm...the day they left."

Then the ground suddenly shook, and it felt like the whole island was picked up. The next thing I remember was lying is an alley way staring up at a spiky haired guy.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile in Twilight Town...

"Great... I'm searching for clues and I don't even know where to begin, on top of all I'm lost..."

Then a strange man in a long black cloak appeared before me, "You seek for answers is that correct?" He didn't even let me speak and he answered for me, "Yes I see, you want answers about your destiny, very well follow me and your questions will be answered..." 

I stayed still for a moment, I thought about it, it seemed too good to be true that he randomly appeared out of nowhere and somehow knew about this strange new destiny of mine... I don't like the feeling I have, this extremely cold chill on spine is telling me not to follow yet I still did since he was the only one that could quite possibly help me, as I followed him, I felt a weird presence wrapping around me like a blanket as I entered a dark alley...


	5. Chapter 5

As I got up, the spiky haired guy was gone, did he save me? Anyways where was I, what happened, ARGHHH...

"Wait a sec, this, this must be…"

I had just remembered that this is what happened to Kairi, Sora and Riku! Maybe if I continue on ill find them, ill find you brother, Riku.


	6. Chapter 6

Hiru looked up towards the sky.

"Back to work you idiot!!" The slave driver yelled!!!

Oh how Hiru wanted off this damned rock, and his world wasn't even big enough to be called a world. So the Gummi travelers would never stop and take him, meaning, he'd have to get his OWN gummi. He smiled as he thought of his ship, hidden in the sewer system, awaiting the last piece, a crew, of course, he could man it for short distances, but for traveling more than 3 worlds, it was useless without at least 2 more people... He sighed.

'I'll never get a crew to get far enough away from this bastard so he won't bring me back' he thought. And then his whole life changed. When suddenly, with a flash of light, a Keyblade appeared in his hand. And a gummi descended from the sky.


	7. Chapter 7

Back at twilight town, rumors have been spreaded about a red blue haired kid walking around, a newcomer, alot of rumors indeed.

Clowde walked up a flight of stairs taking him to the next platform, when suddenly a group of kids pushed him back down, as he looked up the sun went out. A huge body was falling towards him blocking out the sun. With a quick roll he avoided it, as he got to his feet one of the kids pushed him against the wall.

"Where are they?" he yelled 

"What? Who are you?" Clowde asked 

"what don't you even remember" he replied 

"Nope" 

He toke a step away from the wall

"You're a liar you stole them, the jewels, ahhhh!!!"

And the kid pulled out a hand guard and swung it at Clowde.

With a swift jump, Clowde evaded the attack, and stopped

"That's it you're done for, Jube! Finish him off"

And the huge kid walked up towards Clowde and raised his enormous fists, and down the came and all Clowde could do was stick his hands out to protect himself.

Piiinngggg!! 

When Clowde opened his eyes a blade, well more or less a blade was in his hand, the he released it was a key! as he got up he realized the kids were gone, instead all that was left was a single robed character, and he said:

"So you really are a Keyblade master, heheheh, however, its different, yes you are one of three special masters, one was just chosen as well, me? I am the spirit of Greed, your Keyblade, use me well child, your destiny has only just begun.


	8. Chapter 8

"Duck!!!!" Sora screamed as he dived towards Hiru.

"Sora!!!" Kairi screeched.

"Get down!!!" Hiru exclaimed as he slashed through the horde of Heartless. Two keyblade masters together... not a good sign.

"Riku... where are you?" Kairi mumbled as she dodged a swipe from a dusk. 

"Dusks!!!! Damn organization XXVII!!!!" Hiru yelled as he retreated to the gummi, his keyblade disappearing with a loud PING.

"C'mon!!!" Hiru yelled as he motioned for them to come in.

Little did Hiru know, he had just doomed them all.


	9. Chapter 9

Meanwhile with Clowde in Twilight Town...

"What, Keyblade, hmm, I likey, hey guy you there...no answer, great"

Then with a ping the key disappeared, instead, a key chain hung from a band on his hand.

So what now, huh out of ideas again, well I guess I could check out this place for a while…


	10. Chapter 10

Meanwhile... 

As I walked towards that alley, I noticed some pretty unusual things that ordinary alleys won't have... then I somehow ended up in a strange high-tech arena and on top of the arena it had a XXVII insignia...

"XVII?27?? What's up with that??" I asked to the cloaked man

"Don't worry about that, you need to prepare for the great battle..." He said

"Great battle?? What do you mean by that?!" I asked but he never answered me and left me alone in the arena. Suddenly the whole arena shooked and I heard what I thought something said: "TO UNDERSTAND YOUR TRUE DESTINY YOU MUST RID OF YOU PAST..." Then I looked up and saw what I never thought of appearing: the Ancient Weapon, a cold-blooded monster that threatened my whole world and nearly destroyed it. I barely destroyed it but now it's back…

I guess time to talk about myself as you all already know I'm Ryoken former leader of the greatest swordsman clan ever, I lived in the great city of Ivalice and just when everything seemed gloomy I saved the world from the Ancient Weapon. As soon as I thought I had a moment of peace I was mysteriously sent to this place called Twilight Town, searching for answers now I'm stuck fighting the Ancient Weapon yet again now hoping that I would be able to defeat it one more time…


End file.
